


Please, Take Us Home

by Phasma (diamondintheflesh)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondintheflesh/pseuds/Phasma
Summary: USS Enterprise-D, meet Millennium Falcon.





	Please, Take Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't remember well enough about Millennium Falcon's communication system because it's been a while since the last time I watched the original trilogy. But for the sake of the story, let's just agree they could communicate through their ship screen.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Captain, we are picking up a distress signal.” Worf declared, looking up from the ship’s computer panel to Captain Picard.

“Do we know where that came from?” The captain stood up and walked closer to the front screen.

“No, sir,” Data answered this time. “Our ship’s sensor reading clearly picked up a stranded starship, but the model is… quite unknown. It is not a Romulan starship, or a Klingon, or--”

“Thank you, Mr. Data.” Picard raised his hand, interrupting the android before he could ramble further. “Mr. Worf, open a channel.”

“Aye, sir,” Worf tapped into the panel. “Hailing frequencies open.”

Standing straight up, Picard greeted the stranded starship with his usual formal tone. “This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. We received your distress signal. Please, identify yourself.”

There was a silence for a minute. When Picard was about to talk again, however, Worf suddenly said, “They have responded, sir.”

“On screen.” Picard straightened up his uniform.

A scruffy-looking human and a giant hairy creature showed up on the ship’s screen. The human started talking, “Enterprise? I’ve never heard of you before.” His eyes showed pure confusion. “This is Millennium Falcon, by the way. I’m Han Solo, and the good-looking fella here is my co-pilot, Chewbacca.” The creature he called ‘Chewbacca’ roared, agreeing. “Listen, my ship was sucked into a wormhole and now some of the systems have been broken. If you could just tell me where the hell are we and where in this galaxy we could fix our ship…”

“I understand,” Picard nodded. “We are currently in Sauria Sector, Alpha Quadrant of Milky Way Galaxy. Fortunately, we are still in Federation space, and we would be happy to be of assistance…”

“Federation? What Federation? I though the Empire still rules around here?”

Picard turned around to see William Riker’s face. The first officer looked just as confused as he was.

“Oh, come on. The Galactic Empire? Darth Vader? Or are you guys part of the Rebel Alliance?”

None of the Enterprise crew understood what Han Solo just talked about. Deanna Troi suddenly realized something. She walked closer to the captain and whispered, “Captain… They’re not from this universe.”

***

  
“Where am I again?” Han snorted in disbelief. “Kid, you can’t be serious.”

“Well, how else would you explain about how none of us understand what you’re saying, and us, about you?” Wesley Crusher shrugged.

He and Geordi La Forge had been trying to explain their theory; that the wormhole which pulled Millennium Falcon inside accidentally created a ‘shortcut’ to a whole another universe – the universe where none of the Empire vs. Rebel Alliance conflicts ever existed, and neither does all the star systems Han ever encountered. There was only United Federation of Planets and their Starfleet organization, which main mission is exploring space.

“This is insane.” Han gritted his teeth and shook his head. “Look, I don’t care about your ‘science’ or whatever, I just need to know if I can return to my home. It’s been nice to have a little chitchat with y’all, but I have business waiting for me out there.”

“Yes, of course.” Picard tried to hold up his polite smile. “I can send an away team to assist you in repairing the ship. In the meantime, our chief of engineer here will determine the calculation required to send you back home safely.”

“Thanks.” Han shrugged. “Solo out.”

Soon as Han closed the communication channel, Picard turned to Riker. “Number One, assemble a small team of engineers and help them fix their ship. Mr. La Forge, however, stays here and works with Ensign. Crusher and Mr. Data to figure out how to get them back to their own universe.”

“Aye, sir,” The three of them nodded and walked to the turbolift.

**

“Captain’s log, stardate 44701.5.

After twelve hours of ship repairing and intense scientific discussion between Lieutenant La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Ensign Crusher, we are finally able to help our new friend back to their own universe. Their ship, Millennium Falcon, though not as sophisticated as the ships we have encountered, is nothing like we have ever seen. Luckily, our engineer team figured out the problem and was able to fix it. Meanwhile, after a lot of scientific arguments were thrown to each other, Lieutenant La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Ensign Crusher successfully determined the correct calculation to re-create a mini wormhole similar to the one that pulled Millennium Falcon to this universe. Their hard work is surely worthy of high praise and appreciation.”

Soon as he finished logging in his report, Picard walked out from his ready room to the Bridge. The crew had awaited him for their next mission.

“Ensign Crusher,” Picard said as he sat on the captain’s chair. “Set course for Adigeon Prime.”

“Aye, sir,” Crusher tapped to his panel. “Coordinates set.”

Picard smiled. “Engage.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote for a writing competition in my university. Since the maximum words required for the short fiction is only 1000 words, this is the best that I could write. I do hope I could write the extended version of this short fiction, because honestly, I love the idea of Han interacting with Enterprise crew! :D


End file.
